


Sliver of hope

by Highkiller777



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, you are gonna cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depressing plot idea I got one night. Chris meets Tom and they start to go steady, but a secret comes out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sliver of hope

Chris always enjoyed his job at the Local Hospital, sure it was mostly cleaning and making deliveries for the Doctors, but he made alot of friends and even got to meet new people on a daily basis. It’s wasn’t quite a big city so the Hospital was split up into several parts, cancer treatments, emergency rooms, ICU and such. Sadly only one cafeteria in the entire complex.

He had an hour off for lunch, normally he’d bring his own but at times he enjoyed what food was served and could even use his ID card to pay for his lunch. Not to mention a program where a couple days a week their meals were free if the patient capacity reached a certain number. Like today!

Though he was cursing and muttering to himself about watching his time more carefully. He was half an hour into his lunch and the walk to the cafeteria from the storage room was a fifteen minute walk! He’d be lucky to get through the line to pay for his food before he was due back on shift.

He cut a corner rushing when he knocked into another body who also seemed to be rushing. Letting out a worried curse he quickly stood and offered to help the other man up, he took the others hand and was taken aback by the others looks. To put it simply, the man was..beautiful. 

"I’m terribly sorry, I had my mind elsewhere." Chris took note of everything about the man, he was hardly ever attracted to men so this was new to him.

"Ahh it’s alright, I also wasn’t paying attention to where I was going." They both laughed. "My names Chris Hemsworth."

"Tom Hiddleston, it’s a pleasure." He smiled brightly and he swears his heart fluttered. Was this love at first sight?

Before he had to time to think on it his watch dinged and he groaned, he had missed his lunch. Even if he ran he wouldn’t make it back in time to deliver the new boxes. Tom tilted his head, worried he had done something.

"No, I missed lunch because I got distracted, the day I decide to sleep in late and not make lunch for myself." He groaned again and the other male chuckled and handed him a lunch box.

"Here, it’s just a couple sandwiches and some milk but it’s something. Think of it as my apologies for running into you and making you miss lunch." Chris was about to protest, but before he could even mutter a word."Now I insist, it’d go bad otherwise. You’re not suppose to eat before going to see the doctor right?" He checked his watch and smiled. "I hope we meet again but if I don’t go I’ll make my doctor angry! See you Chris!" 

With that he rushed off leaving Chris standing there with a lunch box in his hands. He laughed and shook his head, heading back to his office.

~~~

"You’ve got that look on your face again Chris~" Scarlett teased at watching her friend stare off into to space with the lunch box next to him. "You know the chances of seeing him again is slim right? Come on, were going out to eat, my treat. I have a few friends I’d like you to meet."

"Really Scar? I’m fine by myself." She shook her head and grabbed his arm, dragging him to her car and to this very nice restaurant. He rolled his eyes and just let her drag him to where they were suppose to meet these friends of hers.

He sat there drinking his beer while they all showed up at various times, after about an hour he thought this was everyone when Scarlett mentioned another being really late. He shrugged it off thinking nothing of it when just a few minutes later he showed up.

"Forgive my lateness traffic was just terrible and then my car stalled- Oh Hello again." He smiled to Chris.

"Tom? Hey!" He perked up and quickly got up to greet him.

"Tom? You didn’t tell me it was Tom Chris!" Scarlett laughed and hugged her friend and inviting Tom to sit next to Chris while everyone chatted.

They talked happily, drowning out the others at times, Chris learned Tom was an actor for theater. From what he could tell a very good one at that. 

All in all, Chris thought they were hitting it off pretty good. Mostly when Scarlett texted him saying Tom was Bisexual and single. He drank while Tom kept to the water he ordered. He didn’t press, thinking the doctor had given him medication and he was cautious with alcohol.

Before either really noticed they were alone, everyone else had left, and Chris had no ride home.

He was so very thankful Tom was very kind, they continued to talk the entire ride to Chris’ house. When they arrived Tom pulled up to the driveway and let him out. “Here Chris, it’s my number. Call me sometime?” 

Chris could only grin and nod.” You betcha,” he leaned over and gave a small peck on the others cheek. At the others blush and waved and shut the passenger side door. Watching him wave back and drive away. Chris and Tom both feeling their hearts flutter while grinning like maniacs. 

~~~

Sometime had passed, Chris was happy to say that every Saturday afternoon was spent with Tom, at either house or going on various outings. Their first real kiss was shared during an afternoon watching a recording from one of Tom’s plays. 

It had just gotten to a scene with Tom needing to kiss his ‘wife’, Tom had been reciting his lines under his breath the entire time and Chris couldn’t stop himself from leaning over and kissing him. Fearing for a moment he had done something bad when he kissed back.

He wrapped his arms around his waist, just holding him while they shared a few breaths. Smiling like teenagers before kissing again, he held him and kissed him for what must have been hours, neither really wanting to lose this moment. They stayed like this until long after the play had ended and both were falling asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew ending here for now, will finish later.


End file.
